


Can't Again

by Ellamoid (Lillymoid)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Memories, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillymoid/pseuds/Ellamoid
Summary: Ozpin died during the fall and Ruby tries to mourn him with little success and lots of nightmares. Then she meets Oscar causing a whole new range of emotions to happen. She refuses to see Oscar as Ozpin.
Relationships: Ozpin/Ruby Rose (RWBY)
Kudos: 17





	1. The fight

_"No! I won't leave you," Ruby screamed getting ready to face Cinder by his side. She stood strong despite his look. She wouldn't waver._

_"Ruby, get Qrow," he tried to put his plead in his voice. He couldn't lose her, not again._

_"I can't," Ruby whispered seeing an enemy and nothing more._

_"I find this all very touching but it's time for the grownups to play now," Cinder taunted throwing a fireball at her which Ozpin intercepted._

_"Ruby," he put everything into that single word. Ruby kissed him softly before she speeded out using her semblance._

_•_

_She managed to bring Qrow and the others only to find it was too late, the elevator was gone._

_"Ruby," Qrow said. He watched her close her eyes._

_"We need to stop Cinder and make sure the tower doesn't fall," Ruby said. Her objective was clear. If he hadn't returned by now that said something. She found herself going through the ripped open doors of the elevator and instead of going upwards like she knew she had to, she flew downwards. She almost lost it seeing Oz lie motionless and void of life. She picked him up and sped out resting him by the airships even knowing it was an unnecessary amount of effort wasted. "Weiss, I need to get up there."_

Ruby woke with a scream causing her father and Qrow to rush into her room. She wrapped her arms around herself and let herself cry. Both men looked at her awkwardly but held her nonetheless trying to offer her comfort. 

"Ruby?" Qrow asked. It was that same worried tone she remembered from the breach.

"I shouldn't have left him, it's all my fault," Ruby said her voice hoarse as she forced the words out between sobs.

"If you did you would've been dead too," Qrow whispered. His heart broke for his honorary niece.

"It's better than the pain," Ruby said. She didn't know how she had tears left to cry.

"Ruby," Tai said wanting to comfort her but knowing he couldn't. He looked to Qrow who had a special way of comforting her. He nodded and left the two alone.

"I happened to gather all of his possessions. He doesn't care about much but he's going to want his cane back," Qrow said figuring this was the time to tell her. She needed to know if Oz hadn't told her.

"No, Oz is gone, my wizard is forever gone," Ruby said tears still falling down her face.

"You know, Cinder said she hailed from Haven," Qrow mentioned getting a nod from Ruby. "Hold onto his cane for me, will you? It doesn't do much for me and with my semblance of bad luck I'll do something stupid."

"Haven it is," Ruby said.

○○○○

_"Did you know everyone has wings? I'm sure yours are magnificent," Ozpin said as he left his fingers trail along her spine. She was sure he was looking for something._

_"If so why don't you ever see them?" Ruby asked leaning into his touch slightly._

_"They have to be awakened much like one's aura. I'd be happy to do so for you."_

_"Please," Ruby said. She knew what he meant. Some people needed someone to awaken their aura while others came across it through other means._

_"It'll be painful but they can easily retreat back into your body. It makes it much easier to hide them and makes them more manageable," Ozpin said a small smile playing itself on his lips. He placed a hand between her shoulder blades and called out her wings. It was painful with them forcing themselves out of her body._

_"Wow, they're so large," Ruby said observing the black wings tinted with red towards the edges of each individual feather. She wondered why they were large. She felt a shiver run through her as Ozpin stroked the one wing of hers._

_"And as magnificent as I suspected. Just as lovely as you. They do allow one the option of flight but it takes getting used to. They're also sensitive and very intimate at times," Ozpin said running his hands over the silky feathers not being able to control himself._

_"May I see yours?" Ruby asked turning around to face him. He suddenly retreated quickly letting her know her answer, she pushed too soon._

_"No," he snapped._

"I'm sorry," Ruby whimpered before her eyes snapped open. It was just another dream memory. She closed her eyes forcing her wings out, remembering how he loved touching them. She felt tears run down her face, she had thought she'd be out of them by now. She clipped Crescent Rose onto her back as she opened Oz's cane. Qrow said she shouldn't have been able to but since when had that stopped her. She pulled up his scarf she wore and inhaled his scent of pine before she moved to spar invisible monsters with the cane. Qrow was usually a good sparring partner and had taught her to the best of his ability how to use it.

She sensed the Grimm most likely a mix of her sorrow and Qrow's semblance rearing its head. She moved and dispatched them all with Oz's cane with a sense of expertise she shouldn't have had. She just knew what to do and how to fight with the cane. It almost felt more natural than Crescent Rose but she knew she couldn't fight others with the cane. She needed to keep it out of sight when possible.

○○○○

"Are you alright?" Nora asked cautiously. It had been so long since she had seen any expression on Ruby's face other than she was crying. She seemed so lost, even more so than them when they lost Pyrrha.

"I don't have an answer for that," Ruby said. She took a shuttering breath and forced her wings out to groom them properly. She saw the stares of her newest teammates and friends. She forgot they hadn't known. "I can call your wings forward if you wish. Everyone has them," Ruby said. She felt a smile filled with sorrow tug at her lips for the first time in a long time.

"Really? Can I touch them?" Nora asked excited. A smile on her friend's face also made her brighten up.

"Please don't, they're rather sensitive but yes if you wish I can awaken them," Ruby said observing them.

"Me first," Nora said. Ruby moved placing a hand between Nora's shoulder blades and imagining how her own wings felt, imagining Nora embracing the wind. She had called forth the wings of her own team members even if they hid it well.

"Lovely. Ren? Jaune?" Ruby asked turning towards them getting a nod each. She moved to Ren first before Jaune. Nora's wings were ginger much like her hair, Ren's were mostly black but the ends of them were tinted pink, Jaune's were pure white much like his aura with a slight yellow tinge to them. She stepped away to stop from touching them or them touching hers before she went back to grooming her own.

○○○○

_"Oz, sit down," Ruby demanded seeing one of his wings torn up. It was the first time she saw them and instead of the white she expected they were equal parts green and gray. Aura must influence their color. At least she assumed they were that color as blood covered them._

_"Ruby, please don't," Ozpin said trying to draw his wings inward only to double over in pain. Brothers, he has been reckless and now he was paying the price for it._

_"When was the last time you've taken care of them?" Ruby asked knowing the importance. If they weren't properly maintained it felt like you were burning on the inside when one drew them inward, not a good feeling. She had learned that the hard way. She moved around his flat pulling out everything she'd need to take care of them._

_"I don't know? Thirty years? More or less," Oz admitted to her softly. He had felt the need to stretch them but he regretted it now. They weren't pretty. They were stronger than most but only because they were tinier than what was okay._

_Ruby didn't say anything as she worked to clean the blood and the dirt off of them. Aura didn't allow them to heal, at least not one's own aura. After cleaning the blood and dirt off them she focused her aura on his wounds of the wings trying to let them heal more, at least so she didn't have to worry as much. Afterward she took the comb and periodically and patiently with the utmost care brush each feather and set them straight. Her heart hurt for the state of his wings. She felt him slowly relax under her touch as she cared for them._

_"Thank you," Ozpin whispered softly feeling all of her affection for him through the simple act._

_"It will be some time before you can pull them in, they need to heal. Expect yourself to be showing them more. They're in an awful state of neglect and I won't allow it," Ruby scolded._

Ruby snapped awake as she seemed to do after every dream memories of Ozpin. She took a deep breath inhaling the remnants of his scent on his scarf and clutching at his vest that she wore. She wore it in place of a corset and with their size differences it fit just right for her. She got up and released all of her energy through sparing invisible enemies with his cane. It was one of the pieces she had of him. She knew she'd eventually have to let it go and give it to his successor but she'd greedily take everything she had of him until then.

○○○○

_"Ruby," Ozpin said his voice filled with desperation._

_"No, please don't leave me Oz, I'm not ready," Ruby cried clutching his coat. He was still warm but the lack of heart beat and the up and down of breathing made her scream. "Don't leave me," she whispered._

_"Let him go, Ruby," a voice that sounded like her and not said. She closed her eyes._

_"Thank you for everything, Oz. I love you," Ruby mumbled. "I'll let you go but I don't know if I'll ever be okay again."_

Ruby sensed the Grimm and pulled out Crescent Rose making sure her wings were tucked in her body. She couldn't stand the idea of someone touching them. She let her senses fly out of her sensing each Grimm. Her eyes were closed but the first shot hit, she sliced through another. She felt her teammates wake and instantly moved to fight. Another shot. Bullet after bullet of her shortened form sniper rifle of Crescent Rose as she dispatched and killed the Grimm easily. She felt Jaune at her back slicing through the ones that neared her preventing her from having to switch forms. She was tempted to fly and dispose of them all from the air but didn't want to risk her wings.

"Ruby, they're all gone," Jaune said touching her shoulder as she continued to fire Crescent Rose that didn't hold any bullets left or any Grimm left to take care of. He felt her shake from the tears and turned and cried into him. He held her awkwardly not used to having to give comfort.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was better," Ruby said as she no longer sobbed but the tears followed from her easily. She thought she would be out of tears by now.

"You lost him, you lost Pyrrha and Penny, and in a way you lost your team too. It's okay, Ruby. It's okay to grieve them," Jaune said softly rubbing her back soothingly. She just cried into him more.

○○○○

_"They're looking better now. Do they feel better?" Ruby asked running her hands through his wings in awe. They were beautiful and so unlike her teammates'. She loved them more than her own._

_"Ruby," Ozpin said with a moan. He had put up with her caring for them but this was different. "It's intimate," he reminded her._

_"Oh," Ruby said finally understanding what he meant. She moved and straddled his lap and kissed him. She released her wings, a stark comparison from his own._

_"Ruby, it's wrong. I'm still the headmaster," Ozpin reminded her softly. He couldn't resist as all of his resistance was put into that single sentence. When she kissed him again all he could do was kiss her back. He shuddered at her hand running along his wings. He didn't remember the last time someone touched them._

_"Let me take care of you, Oz," Ruby mumbled leaning into him. Her wings were wrapped around them both._

_"Very well," Ozpin said relaxing into her and allowing the feeling of safety wash over him._

"Oz," Ruby said sitting up with a start. She felt around before she remembered. How long would she be having these dreams? Reliving the past? How long would it be until she was okay again? She heard noise from the living room and gave a large sigh. Sounds like Qrow was home.

"Can't a girl get some peace around here?" Ruby asked Qrow only to see him half off the couch. She gave a large sigh. "Uncle Qrow, did you get drunk again?"

"Maybe," Qrow slurred.

"Woah, you have silver eyes," a boy said standing in the doorframe of the house said. 

"Who are you?" Ruby asked cautiously. Qrow was reckless and someone noticing her eyes was always a red flag since Salem.

"My name is Oscar Pine," he started.

"Wait for it."

"But you may know me better as Professor Ozpin?" Oscar asked them cautiously. He wasn't prepared for the woman to fall to the ground in tears.

"No, no, no, no," Ruby whispered. Her hands covered her ears as she tried to make it go away.

"Ruby," Oscar said much like Ozpin said to her. She screamed.

"No, he's gone, he's gone," she said as she sobbed. Her wings forced themselves outwards as she wrapped herself in them. She forced them back as fast as she could as he went to touch them. "No!" It was painful the force she pulled them in but she couldn't have someone touching them.

"Ruby," Jaune said touching her shoulder.

"I can't, he was gone. I just, I can't," Ruby said flying from the room with her semblance to enter the training room downstairs where she practiced with his cane.

"What happened?" Oscar asked.

"She lost someone," Jaune said. "Someone who was her soulmate."

He's right about that. Although soulmates don't exist. If they did I'd say she was mine. She lost me. I died and she seems to refuse that you're me. She's so…

"Broken," Oscar finished for Ozpin. "How do we help her?"

"I don't know if we can," Nora admitted softly. It hurt the way Oscar seemed so heartbroken over Ruby's state and the way Ruby was no longer ever okay.

"She's probably down in the training room, she's always training when she's sad," Ren mentioned seeing Oscar nod. "Perhaps show her your wings."

○○○○

"Is that my cane?" Oscar asked seeing her use it.

It's not supposed to be able to be wielded by anyone else.

"It was Ozpin's. I suppose I'll have to hand it over as you're his successor," Ruby mentioned closing her eyes tightly and sparing the invisible monsters. The monsters of her past and Cinder who murdered Ozpin. She'd get her due once she saw Cinder again.

"He's not really gone, he's still here. He's me now," Oscar said softly.

Show her your wings.

"What? Oh," Oscar said giving a sigh letting his wings release from his body. He had been able to call them ever since he could remember and they felt better away from his body. He hadn't seen anyone elses' besides the brief look at Ruby's. Oz had said they were smaller than most people's. 

"They're-" Ruby stopped to stare at the grey green wings that were Ozpin's. She moved before she thought about it and felt the scar she remembered spending so much time healing. "How?"

"Not sure what you're asking," Oscar said.

"How are your wings the exact same as his?" Ruby asked. She pulled out a comb and started caring for them. Oscar may not be Ozpin but the wings were his.

"They've always been weird. I've had them ever since I could remember. I tried my best to take care of them but it rarely seemed to work and then sudden times I'd find them in extreme pain. Not long ago they started looking better," Oscar described.

I'm sorry, that would be my fault.

"You have his wings or they were connected somehow. This scar, he got them ripped by a Beowolf, not that it makes sense. He was being stupidly reckless. He hated people touching or seeing them but I sat there and cleaned and healed them," Ruby said as she took care of them with expertise. 

"Did you take care of them often?" Oscar asked relaxing. While Ruby still seemed sad she was no longer crying or desperate.

"Every chance I got once I heard he had been neglecting them. It's an intimate thing but they're painful if not taken care of well. He must've been in immense pain to allow me to care for them," Ruby said softly. She knew this was Oscar not Ozpin but the wings allowed her to pretend, allowed her to care for another part of him that she lost.

"You must love him a lot," Oscar said softly enjoying the feel of her caring for his wings. No one had ever done so before. "I never really had them pulled in as they were often sore and I couldn't handle the pain."

"Probably because Oz never took care of his wings. I don't know how but they're the exact same as his, same scars, patterning, texture, size, and more." Ruby closed her eyes and allowed herself to just feel the feathers under her touch.

"So if he never showed them how did you get to touch or see them?" Oscar asked only hearing Ozpin laugh in his head. 

"Well Oz woke my wings up for me. I didn't even know people could have wings until he said so. I watched his in awe a lot but he refused to let me touch them until he hurt them and I made him sit so I could put them back together. Since then I've taken care of them, it's a bit on how we got together," Ruby admitted softly.

She has always been extraordinarily stubborn. Someone touching my wings always set me on edge but with her it feels…

"Intimate," Oscar finished for the man who trailed off.

Very much so. She has always been the most fascinated with my own. Not that they're much against hers which are just as magnificent as she is.

"I suspect your attempt to care for them helped. If his wings are yours the reverse must be true. From what I gathered he had been neglecting them for a very long time," Ruby admitted. Her heart hurt. What else did Oscar have of Ozpin's? She forced that thought out as Oscar was and never would be Ozpin. "I'm sorry," Ruby admitted letting her touch linger before she disappeared. 

"Ruby, wait," Oscar started only to find her gone completely. "Why does it hurt?" Oscar asked Ozpin as he sat with his head in his hands.

If soulmates are real and she was mine she'd be yours. It hurts to see her in so much pain. I want to be there for her but...

"She forces us away."

○○○○

_"I'm not going to be around forever, Ruby," Ozpin said holding her close. They were in his flat laying on his bed together, their wings both out and a stark contrast of each other's. Compared to her black his grey looked more white._

_"I know that, but I want all the time I can get. Neither of us will be around forever. Do you think she is still hunting you?" Ruby asked holding his hand closely. He had told her everything about himself and the woman named Salem._

_"I know she is and she will be hunting you as soon as she realizes you have silver eyes. Even more so if she ever realizes how close we are. Don't let her win," Ozpin said as he moved to kiss her softly. "Never give up or let her win."_

_"I won't, can I stay?" Ruby asked knowing she should be getting back to her team but she wanted every moment she could with him. The words were just more than about tonight._

_"Please, as long as you can, as long as you wish to be at my side," Ozpin whispered. He smiled seeing her bury her face in his chest. A hand found his wings and he tensed but relaxed as she took care of them as she always did._

_"I love you, my wizard."_

Ruby reached out only to reach the cold side of the bed. It took her a while for her mind to remember. She felt the tears falling but it was a normal reaction by now. Lack of sleep and excessive crying. It seemed to be who she was. She gripped his scarf she never left go of as she made her way into the kitchen. She made her way to make hot cocoa.

"No," she whispered falling as it was done. He was gone, she didn't need two cups. She couldn't share it with him. She fell onto the cold floor silently crying. It seemed all she could do now.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Oscar asked having sensed someone awake. He was still trying to adjust to city life.

"No, I'm not. I haven't been for a long time now. I fall asleep and I'm home, in his arms, and then I wake up and I lose him all over again. He's gone, I need to accept that," Ruby said holding herself. She was surprised when he hugged her. She allowed herself to be held for a moment before she ripped herself away. "You're his successor but you're not him." Ruby stood far away from him. She couldn't forget, always out of his reach as he was for her.

"I can let you talk to him. He's still there for now, in my head," Oscar said. He changed before she could say anything.

"Ruby, my rose," Ozpin said slowly approaching her as not to startle her. It was so strange not having to kneel to hold her. "Is that my scarf?" He slightly moved back to fix it properly around her.

"I can't, if I allow myself to think you're back then where does that leave Oscar. He isn't _you_ ," Ruby said holding herself close keeping her eyes tightly closed. "Why can't I just allow myself to grieve and let go? I will never be a Salem so I need to let you rest."

"My rose, you'll never be her. You're so pure, strong, inspiring, and more. You're honest, forgiving, you feel so much. When I- when I fell I knew I was leaving you behind and I regretted it immensely. Oscar and I feel a piece of our soul missing that belongs to you. Believe me, it's weird as we already have two souls," Ozpin explained softly brushing her hair back holding her. "Even if I am gone would you allow yourself to love Oscar? If we had never been?"

"It's not fair to him. I can't just replace you. I feel so cold since you left. I'm a mess. I can't sleep anymore. I just wish I stayed and fought by your side. At least then we could still be together," Ruby said softly.

"No, you would've died and I wouldn't have been there. I never regretted it, my choice. I truly thought I could beat her but I am also glad you lived," Ozpin said softly. She cried into his chest and his heart was breaking, Oscar's and his heart.

"I don't know how I could've left you. I've held onto every little scrap I can get afraid that I'll lose everything again. You're my home," Ruby said sobbing into his chest.

"My rose, why are you down here in the middle of the night?" Ozpin asked looking around. He noticed two coffee mugs.

"I, I dreamt of us cuddling with our wings wrapped around each other. You were telling me to never give up. I woke up and you were gone, I always wake up and you're gone. I came down to get something warm to drink," Ruby admitted. She couldn't even look towards them.

"Let's get some rest," Ozpin said picking her up and bringing her back to her room. Oscar's body was weaker than his but it was still easy to pick her up.

○○○○

"Ruby?" Oscar asked waking up next to her. She had fallen asleep on them as Oz carried her upstairs, she refused to let go.

"No, don't go," Ruby mumbled in her sleep. She was crying again and he hated seeing her cry. He wasn't sure what to do, he wasn't who she wanted. He slowly tried calming her down by running his hands down her back. He just laid there, held her, and tried calming her.

•

"Ruby?" Qrow asked opening the door. He didn't say anything about Oscar being in there.

"She's asleep."

"It's past lunch time, she needs to eat. We were also looking for you but we weren't as worried seeing as you have Oz with you. I expect you won't take advantage of her," Qrow said leaving and closing the door softly. Allowing Oscar to handle the situation.

•

"I slept in?" Ruby asked confused seeing the clock and how late it was. She looked around startled to see Oscar there. "I'm sorry."

"You needed your rest, I'm just glad I was able to help."

"I'm sorry, for everything. I don't hate you but I can't replace him, I don't know how to move forward," Ruby admitted. For once she didn't feel any tears fall down her face and she felt rested.

"You need your time, I understand. Ruby, I _am_ him, though. I've always been him as he's always been me even before he fell. We might have different souls but we also have the same soul. What he did affected me and what I did affected him. Qrow said it's lunch time," Oscar said giving her the chance to ignore his words with a different topic. He didn't know how to make her understand. She wouldn't be replacing Ozpin with him but getting him back. 

○○○○

"Ozpin wants us to train," Oscar said. He felt tired but he knew it was partly because Ruby was always tired. He slept in her room more often than not to keep her nightmares at bay. She couldn't see him as Ozpin but she was always the happiest taking care of his wings, not that she allowed anyone to touch hers. 

"Ruby, help Oscar with his cane. You know it better than anyone," Jaune said getting a nod from her. "Qrow, we need to learn hand to hand combat, I'm sure that's what he had in mind." The man groaned but nodded dutifully. He wasn't sure how Jaune ended up taking over and giving orders. "Ren, Nora," Jaune said getting a nod from them without even having to say anything more.

"Okay," Nora said cheerfully as they all made their way to the training area.

"So how can you wield my cane? It shouldn't be possible," Oscar admitted looking at her curiously. She grabbed a staff leaning against the wall and got into a position to block him. Thankfully the training room had all different styles of weapons. The staff would be the closest thing to his cane.

"It just opened for me, I held the release and I just suddenly _knew_. Add my dreams and insomnia into the mix and I got good quickly. Now, you need to learn," Ruby said sadly. She didn't like being around Oscar remembering what she lost each time she looked at him and noticed everything that was off, or the green-gray wings. Yet, Oscar was the only one who could comfort her and they were the best matched for each other with their fighting styles. It translated into meaning they were always near each other and it hurt. A hurt she knew she'd always feel.

○○○○

Oscar gave a sigh sensing something off; he had gone to the kitchen only to find Ruby crying- again- with two mugs of what was probably hot cocoa. She was almost asleep and he picked her up. Again. He took her to her room where he tucked her onto bed where she once again refused to release her hold on him. How many times has this happened now? How many more times would he be forced to see her broken and know he was the cause for it. 

•

Ruby awoke to find herself curled up next to Oscar and that she had slept in. Only with him she didn't dream, which was a blessing and a curse. She wasn't forced to relive it all but she couldn't relive all the good times and the way it felt for him to hold her. She took a deep breath and just allowed herself to cry into Oscar.

"I'm sorry," Ruby mumbled her voice hoarse, eyes stinging, and throat sore. He comforted her through it all once again like he always did. He wasn't Ozpin and yet he was. She surprised herself by kissing him before pulling back and looking away. 

"I know you don't see me as him but I am. I feel everything he felt and still feels. It hurts us to see you hurting so much like this, I wish I could take away all the pain," Oscar told her softly holding her. He didn't say more knowing how heart wrenching it would be for her. He felt it himself, how much they loved her and how she kept destroying herself because she lost him.

"Even if I allowed myself to believe I can't do it again. I can't lose him, I'm not strong enough to do so," Ruby said letting herself be pulled back into his arms. Arms so different from his predecessor yet so similar. He even smelled the same and she lost it crying into him again. All she seemed to do was cry now, it hurt to think of him.

"But we're losing you and you're losing him again whether you're trying to or not," Oscar tried to explain delicately. He pushed his wings out that while they were small they shielded them from the outside for some time. They were nothing compared to hers from what he remembered, as it stood he had never truly been able to see them as she always forced them out of sight despite the pain.


	2. Finally trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little steps, beacon, and happily ever after

"Here," Ruby said pushing a mug of hot cocoa into his hands before she retreated. She had thought over everything he had said and what her heart said and he was right. She was losing him all over again and she knew Ozpin would want her to be happy. It was strange as the man who had the chance and could perhaps make her happy was his successor. Yet, neither had seemed to mind. If Oscar was truthful he felt the same things as Ozpin had and saw himself as the same.

_"Your wings are so magnificent," Ozpin said as he touched them delicately. They were, truly. They were so large that she could easily wrap them both in them, they went well past her head and nearly touched the ground which seemed so strange that she could possibly pull them into her tiny body but knew that they shrunk to fit easily._

_"They compliment yours," Ruby said with a smile. He still was hesitant to let her touch them when she wasn't caring for them but she could be patient._

_"You're just as magnificent as they are. Would you like to try flying with them? I'll be there every step of the way," Ozpin said cautiously only to see her face break out into a grin._

_"Really? Oh! That would be so amazing, if you're sure Oz," Ruby said excitedly but waited for him. He was patient with her, she would be with him. She knew how much hurt he felt and wanted to make him happy._

_"Let's go then," Ozpin said leading the way to the emerald forest so no one would bother them. He would fly beside her and didn't want anyone to see his wings._

○○○○

"Hey, Oscar, could you help me with something?" Ruby asked hesitantly. She was trying, the hot cocoa had been a small step but he smiled each time and she no longer cried in desperation when she made hot chocolate for them both in the middle of the night. He still found her on the kitchen floor crying but not nearly as often.

"What do you need, Ruby?" Oscar asked seeing her cautious looks and hesitation. She dragged him into her bedroom where she proceeded to remove her shirt and unhooked her bra making him look away blushing bright red. He heard the release of wings and looked at them.

"Could you maybe brush them for me? I can never get near the middle." No one other than Oz had brushed them. It was something she reserved for him and with how intimate it was she felt strange with other people touching them unlike her other teammates.

"Are you sure?" Oscar asked understanding the meaning behind it. 

"Yes, I just- I apologize if I start crying on you or something," Ruby mumbled sitting on the bed with her back to him. "Only Oz had ever brushed them. It's not so much I wanted to keep them hidden but more of it being intimate and felt- wrong when other people touched them."

"I haven't asked, how are you?" Oscar asked opening the conversation. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to say but he didn't know how to say what he meant. Why was she giving him a chance now after all this time? Why was she allowing him to brush her wings? Did she see him for himself finally and not just Ozpin's successor? He was far more than that, they had waited a long time for her. It frustrated him at her refusal.

"I…" Ruby paused to truly think about it. "Still broken but I… it's what he'd want even if you're him. It took me a long time to even think about what that meant, to even consider it. I can't lose him, not again and I was doing that. I was losing myself." She held herself trying not to pull her wings in as he cared for them. She felt the tears fall and the silent sobs and didn't resist them, she didn't have the energy to. She couldn't, not anymore.

"Being reincarnated was one of the best things even if I hate seeing you in pain. I'm able to be by your side now. There was never another place I've wanted to be," Oscar admitted softly. He was Ozpin. He knew as much as he was his own person he had always been Ozpin, they had always been tied together. He imagined if Ozpin hadn't died he would've found himself with Ruby anyway if she would've let him.

"Maybe after this we could study at Beacon together. I still have my team, if they come back but I'd like to… try," Ruby said allowing herself to feel a small shimmer of hope.

"I'd love to," Oscar said honestly.

○○○○

_"I've always been afraid to trust people, everyone leaves," Ozpin admitted softly holding her, both of them bare in his bed as their wings wrapped around each other._

_"I'll be the one to prove you wrong, there isn't a place I'd rather be than by your side," Ruby said kissing his chest softly and listening to his heart beat. It was soothing._

_"With our positions," Ozpin started not wanting to put the truth into words._

_"Well, once I graduate I'll stand by your side if you'd allow me. Vale will always need a huntress," Ruby said with a smile._

_"I wouldn't want you to be anywhere else but just know… if you ever get tired of me I won't blame you," Ozpin said sincerely._

"Yang?" Ruby asked tiredly rubbing her eyes. While the dream memory left her drained it hadn't put her in the same state of desperation as she had felt before. She found herself on the couch not remembering how she fell asleep. "I'm sorry for leaving."

"I love you," Yang said holding her close. Ruby's apology died as she cried into her sister's shoulder. All her desperation and more put into each sob.

"Ruby?" Oscar asked feeling her sorrow like always wishing there was something he could do.

"I'm sorry, I'm okay Oscar," Ruby said. Both of them knew it was a lie. She hadn't been okay since Beacon.

"It's okay that you aren't," Oscar mentioned before he noticed the woman Ruby was hugging like a lifeline, her sister Yang. 

"You had us worried," Weiss said making her presence noticed as she hugged them both tightly. 

"We could say the same to you, I thought your father brought you back to Atlas," Ruby said pulling away. She suddenly grasped Oscar's arm feeling him pulling away physically and mentally.

"You need time with your team, Ruby. I don't want to get in the way of that," Oscar said. He wasn't prepared for the slap or the kiss afterwards.

"Don't you dare. You're a part of my team even if you aren't, you're a part of my team more so than Jaune, Ren, and Nora. Even more so my team Jaune, Ren, and Nora included are my family so don't you dare pull away Oscar Pine," Ruby threatened. Both Yang and Weiss hid their smiles seeing Ruby a bit more normal than they expected with her losing Oz. They didn't know who Oscar was but he was important to Ruby and that was enough.

"Oh, also, about Atlas, this is my brother Whitley. He's not huge on us barbaric Huntsmen and Huntresses but I didn't want to leave him behind," Weiss said pulling Whitley towards them who stood there more awkwardly than Oscar.

"Well, close your eyes," Ruby said moving to unlock his aura. His thoughts aside he would need some sort of shield being around them. She also knew if she asked he would've probably said no. She then moved and released his wings, without asking not even wanting to listen to the fight. Before anyone could say anything she grabbed Ozpin's cane and rushed to go spar her invisible monsters. She remembered when he unlocked her wings too well and it hurt. The memory hurt and she had learned that she did best training and holding tightly to everything she had left of him. It wasn't fair on Oscar.

"What just happened?" Yang asked the strange boy they were stuck with as Ruby disappeared. He watched him look for something before giving a sigh.

"Jaune, Ren, Nora, we have guests," Oscar yelled to the rest of the house only for the three to show up.

"Where's Ruby?" Jaune asked. "Oh." He noticed Oscar's cane was missing and it explained everything. They all know how much Ruby was struggling and they had no idea if it had gotten better or worse yet.

"I'm going to go try help, be on the lookout for Qrow," Oscar said with a sigh moving to the kitchen to make hot chocolate before he would try to get his cane back.

"What's all of that about?" Yang asked as she made herself comfortable.

"Yeah and who is he?" Weiss added sitting down.

"That was Oscar Pine. He's… a friend I suppose. Ruby hasn't gotten much better since the fall of Beacon. Sometimes she's okay other times she's worse. Oscar both helps and makes it worse all the same. He's a lot like him," Jaune said cautiously seeing the strange boy he didn't know.

"Introductions, this is Whitley Schnee, my annoying little brother and heir to the Schnee dust company. Whitley, this is Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Yang Xiao Long. The redhead you met was Ruby Rose," Weiss explained getting a nod from each of them.

"So if he's the heir and since Atlas's borders are closed, how are you here?" Ren asked looking over them.

"Weiss smuggled us out of the mansion. It was for the best. Just don't expect me to fight or anything, it's barbaric," Whitley said. Although he had learned there were worse things than being a huntsman he still didn't like it.

"My mom kidnapped Weiss and Whitley and tried to send them back to their father. Thankfully scrolls are down and I rode into camp," Yang said with an easy smile.

"More like threatened to demolish the entire camp," Weiss mumbled getting an eye roll from Yang.

"Well it was effective and we're here now. So, where's Qrow?" Yang asked.

"Looking for the huntsmen and Huntresses in the kingdom. He's been gone all day," Nora said with a grumble. 

○○○○

"I don't want to be a huntsman, this is stupid," Whitley said kicking the sword only to hurt himself causing himself to want to kick it again. 

"Let me put it in perspective for you, you fight or you die. You can go back to Atlas and stay in your comfortable mansion all alone, or locked in your room, or something _or_ you can see the world how it really is and survive long enough to go home to your comfortable mansion and not having to worry about anything other than your company. Is fighting barbaric? Yes, it is. It's going to save your life, though. We're in the middle of a war and we're in front and center. Even if you wish to stay out of it you're going to have to know how to fight so you can get out of the way. I unlocked your aura so you have a shield of sorts to heal. According to Weiss your semblance is genetic so you'll have to learn it from her. Learn enough to get out of the way, people will underestimate you by your size," Ruby explained with a sigh.

"How do you know? I haven't even seen you fight, you're probably not even good at it. You're younger than me and smaller," Whitely said looking at Ruby.

"That so?" Ruby asked. She instantly went and attacked him without her weapon and downed him easily.

"Ruby, I believe Ms Schnee is looking for her brother," Ozpin said. Ruby knew it was him, although she didn't have a way to say other than his use of Weiss's last name.

"I'm trying to beat into him the importance of defense," Ruby said.

"Has your hand to hand combat improved?" Ozpin asked curiously. "Last time we fought you were still struggling."

"Yeah because I suck at it and you're stricter than Yang when fighting," Ruby grumbled.

"You better not be implying I'm a bad teacher, Ms Rose. Mr Schnee, you may want to stand aside for this," Ozpin said getting in the correct position.

"Try not to abandon the fight to Oscar mid way through again, I still think he's angry from last time," Ruby said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes as the two started to spar.

"You should know better than to bring out Crescent Rose, Ruby," Ozpin said pulling a sword off of the racks. He was mildly surprised to see her abandon it in favor of another weapon only to use it as a distraction.

"Wanted to see if you're up for the challenge," Ruby said as they fought. She noticed Whitley out of the corner of her eye watching them. When she landed on the ground for the tenth time she stayed down before she found herself crying. It was Ozpin but she no longer had their impromptu battles in the headmaster's office or combat classroom.

"Ruby?" Oscar asked gently only for her to rip away from him again. He tried resisting the sigh, this wasn't good for her and it hurt him just as much.

"I'm fine, Oscar. You said Weiss was looking for Whitley? I'll be up for dinner," Ruby said even knowing that she was lying. She wasn't fine or okay and she wouldn't be upstairs for dinner.

"This isn't good for you and you know it Ruby," Oscar said trying to hide his annoyance and sadness. He hated this. "Come on, Whitley, let's go find Weiss. She wanted your help with something."

"Is she going to be okay?" Whitley asked looking at Ruby. He had known her moods went from great to destroyed rather quickly but this was the first time ever seeing it. Usually if it happened Jaune or Oscar was sent to help her.

"I don't know anymore. I hate it, it's my fault she's like this and yet she refuses to believe I'm right here. It's an endless and dangerous cycle," Oscar said with a sigh. He saw Jaune and gave a small hand signal for Jaune to go off and comfort Ruby. They didn't know how Jaune had been able to do so, comfort Ruby, but he could and when she couldn't look at Oscar Jaune was the one to bring her out of her desperation. Both boys were trying to be there for her.

○○○○

"This is so stupid," Whitley complained as he was fighting with whatever weapon in his hand.

"Here, try this. It should be easy and let you run away," Qrow said tossing a compact pump shotgun with two tube magazine. It would be easy for the boy to learn with it. "Point and shoot."

"Why am I even learning this? It's stupid and barbaric," Whitley said. He grabbed the gun and did so, pointed and shot and it released a rather powerful blast.

"Good job kid, now learn to reload. You want to get better at that. I probably won't have to worry about if you know your dust or not," Qrow said. "Ruby, make sure he gets practice."

"Hey, so, I uh… I unlocked your wings. Have you been taking care of them properly, they're rather uncomfortable if you don't," Ruby said awkwardly feeling bad about awaking his wings without asking. She knew how the Schnee probably felt about faunus but when Blake returned she was sure he'd change his tune.

"They feel weird originally but Weiss has been helping me care for them. They're actually pretty neat in a way. Does everyone here have wings? I know they're rather easy to hide so I don't know for sure," Whitley asked. He knew that Ruby was sensitive about hers and that she forced them in if someone caught a glance at them.

"Yep. I found they're usually a mixture of aura color and hair color. I didn't awake my own wings, Qrow's, or Oscar's but I did so for everyone else. So, let's train, don't be afraid to shoot at me. I'm a huntress but I'll see about getting some proper targets up. Shotguns are rather inaccurate but they're good close range. Qrow uses one too in his weapon," Ruby said with a shrug. They trained for a while.

"Ruby, why do you shut down sometimes? One moment you're okay and then suddenly you're not," Whitley asked when they finished.

"I lost someone very important to me during the fall and while I try I find myself incapable of letting go, I miss him a lot but he returned to me in a way and now I'm losing myself. I try but it's… it's difficult," Ruby said slowly.

○○○○  
**[Time skip]**

"It's still here, still the same as we left it," Ruby said in awe as she unlocked her dorm room. Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Oscar were all by her side. It had been over a year and she still had trouble seeing Oscar as himself or Ozpin at times but she no longer cried randomly. Oscar had decided to study at Beacon and even though they had their Huntresses licenses they wanted to do more. Whitley hated working in the field with a passion and once his father got arrested he took over the company having mastered all uses of dust and created a few new ways of his own. The man was a dust wielding genius. Whitley also promised better conditions for faunus which they believed he would do so with how close he had become with Blake not even phased when she revealed herself as she hadn't worn her bow any longer.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Oscar asked looking wearily at it. Himself, Team RWBY, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Qrow, Penny, and a woman who introduced herself as Neopolitan had decided to stay at Beacon despite the war zone. They had work cut out for them as Beacon was still a mess but a contained one. 

"Very much so, I mean it held through the fall after all," Ruby said with a smile.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Blake asked worriedly again at the risk staying at Beacon had. The hallway of dorms was now filled with those who were determined to help Beacon. 

"No idea but we won't let it stop us. We have a job to do," Ruby said getting a nod. "Think we should unpack?" Yang already had started while Weiss seemed to be considering it.

"Well, we will be staying here for a while. So what's the plan Ruby?" Weiss asked knowing that their team leader was also the one who was leading the fight against Salem. Oscar seemed to let her do so as he didn't want the extra burden. She was still unsure what made her agree to letting Oscar stay in their dorm but knew he'd be sleeping next to Ruby.

"First, the dragon followed by the CCT tower, those are first. After that if the pools haven't disappeared we need to solve those and work on rebuilding everything else. Also, making sure Vale is reestablished along with the school, trade, and proper service is also important. Oscar, I'm sure you'll be able to help with letting us know what the original was and what we need to improve?" Ruby asked.

"Of course," Oscar said without hesitation. 

"We're going to need a base to plan and meet. Think we should work on clearing out this wing, it will make it easier to protect and do so there. We're all a part of this," Yang said easily.

"Yeah, the other buildings are in worse shape than this one. I'm not sure how this one survived so well," Ruby said with a shrug.

○○○○

"Hey, Oscar," Ruby said as they cuddled together on her bunk bed. He smelled slightly of Ozpin but also had his own scent.

"Yes, Ruby?" Oscar asked not having been asleep. It had been a week and they were still not anywhere close to finishing off the dragon.

"I'm sorry for everything. For pushing you away, not giving you a chance, for dragging you across the world, for putting you in a difficult situation, and for being such a burden on you," Ruby mumbled into his chest. They were equal height but it didn't change a thing. He was the most important thing to her even if she had tried to resist and deny it. He hadn't failed her once and she had fallen in love with him and not just because he was Ozpin.

"You have no reason to apologize Ruby. One day I am going to be him and we both want to stay by your side as long as you'll have us. You were never a burden and we've always been in this together, there is no place we would rather be," Oscar told her sincerely. "One day I may just disappear as we merge together. When that day comes I want you to know that I don't regret a single thing."

"Thank you," Ruby said sincerely. Even if she did fall in love with him she couldn't act on it, she wouldn't be able to because as much as she loved him she felt like she was cheating on Ozpin knowing he was waiting for her again.

○○○○

"Ruby, I have an idea. What if I use my abilities on the dragon? We know your silver eyes froze it and Grimm are weak to magic, Ozpin has been training me and I feel ready," Penny said as they all sat around the kitchen dining room they had created. It had been a kitchen but it was too small for their use until Nora tore down a wall making it big enough for all of them and a place they could eat.

"That idea has merit. Oscar, do you think if I use my silver eyes on it again it would weaken it or destroy it? I'm much stronger now and have better control," Ruby asked looking towards him.

"But you'll most likely be out for the count afterwards and if it doesn't help," Jaune started trailing off.

"True but with Qrow and Neo I feel pretty confident I'll be able to get out and most Grimm will go running giving us a small window of relief. Even if it doesn't work on the dragon," Ruby pointed out.

"Either way the longer we don't do something the longer Vale is helpless. The dragon is constantly creating more Grimm and with the CCT tower down we have no way to communicate with the outside kingdoms and no way to reestablish trade," Yang pointed out.

"Our kingdom is suffering and we need to do something fast," Weiss said.

"I don't know how much longer they can hold on," Blake added sadly.

"Well, they're not alone we do have a safe zone set up that is patrolled by Huntsmen and Huntresses in the area and those who came from other kingdoms," Nora said with a slight smile.

"So silver eyes and maiden powers, what then? Qrow asked looking over everyone. "There are too few of us to take this entire thing on."

"We need to focus on the dragon. We can't do this alone even with magic. Yang, Blake, I want you both to keep the Grimm off us as I doubt it will be easy to get there and do so," Ruby started trying to think of everything.

"Ren, Nora you go with them. The four of you should be able to hold them off. Neo, Qrow, make sure Ruby and Penny come out of this. Oscar, Weiss, and I will hit the dragon with all we got in addition to whatever Ruby and Penny can do," Jaune said getting a nod from them all. Him and Ruby were really the ones who ran the show but they were all equals in this.

"Here this is the floor plan, we need to figure the best way to get to the top of the tower to take on the dragon while preserving the most amount of aura we can, we'll need it for the dragon," Oscar said rolling it out.

"Whitley was planning on sending us a shipment of dust monthly and we should receive it in the next few days according to my calculations. It will be an extra edge, we should wait for it," Weiss explained getting a nod from the others.

"Until then we take the time to plan and finalize. Qrow did you get a hold of dad or Goodwitch?"

"They've managed to keep Signal open so Tai as been really busy with that, Goodwitch is the one in charge of the safe zone," Qrow said. "We're on our own with this."

○○○○

"We got the dust shipment in," Ruby announced bouncing into the kitchen and meeting room.

"I sent Qrow, Neo, Jaune, Ren, and Nora to get food," Ozpin said. Ruby knew it was him in not just the eye color now a gold but the posture too.

"Did, did you uh merge?" Ruby asked cautiously. She saw Ozpin nod and gave a sigh of relief and hugged him.

"Oscar is a part of me now but yes we merged, why did you never tell him you loved him?" Ozpin asked holding her close.

"I felt like I was betraying you. I do see Oscar and how he's changed you, I love him deeply, but I couldn't face it. I'm so sorry, to the both of you for it," Ruby said crying into his chest enjoying the way his arms wrapped around her. It had been so long.

"We understand and Oscar doesn't hold it against you, he never did and he never could stay mad at you. I still hope that just because I'm here doesn't mean you'll back down as leader. You managed to do what I was never capable of," Ozpin said. He smiled seeing her wings release themselves and he stroked them softly. "You've been good to us."

"No, no I haven't. I'm sorry for everything," Ruby said. She felt guilty for not being able to be with Oscar. She had waited for Ozpin to return and she felt bad about it. She couldn't explain it exactly. She didn't mean to discard Oscar and she had cared for him but she had never been able to let go of Ozpin.

"It's okay, my rose. You're forgiven and I understand, he did too. It's okay," Ozpin said softly. "Now we have a plan to put into action."

○○○○

"Ruby, do you really think it's wise to open the school crawling with Grimm as it is?" Weiss asked. It had been a month since they destroyed the dragon. Ruby had passed out from the sheer power behind her eyes used on the dragon but they had managed to destroy it without casualties. Ozpin and Neo had been the best help with that along with Penny weakening it with her magic and using her weapons. The tower was undergoing renovations and being rebuilt slowly but surely. Whitley had made good on his promise and had been smuggling dust out of Atlas and sending it to Beacon for their use. She had never expected her brother to do such a thing.

"That's why I want to open the school because it is crawling with Grimm. The eleven of us can't control it and it's exhausting us trying to do so," Ruby tried to explain again.

"I'm so not teaching," Qrow grumbled.

"I'm sure most of us will be teaching unless we convince some of the teachers to return, even then. We'll also have to keep a steady patrol of the grounds to keep students as safe as possible," Jaune explained with a sigh.

"The council won't like this," Qrow said only to get a scoff from Ozpin.

"What council? They fell with the kingdom," Ozpin explained. He was seated comfortably next to Ruby as the both of them were wrapped in each other. They had gotten used to seeing them together and the view of both of their wings almost nearly always out. 

"We're going to have to fix that and set up some sort of authority," Nora pointed out. "A kingdom can't run without someone."

"Not to mention there is still the Salem fight to worry about, she hasn't shown herself but she is not going to be happy when she hears about us rebuilding," Ren said with a sigh. They focused on Neo who seemed to have an idea and typed it up quickly.

"A monarchy with a council of advisors? I can't imagine it going well," Qrow said only to the rest of the message.

"By strength? It would make sure that we're protected," Yang said.

"Still who is going to just accept a monarchy again? It's so old school, every kingdom has a council to keep it balanced," Weiss said.

"We could assign people to different sectors of the kingdom and it would keep it in balance," Blake said. "Menagerie has a chief and is governed that way. He makes all final decisions."

"But going backwards in progress," Weiss tried explaining.

"Let's put it to a vote," Jaune said. Himself, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Neo, Nora, Ozpin and Penny were all for it. Ren, Qrow, and Weiss were against.

"Vale used to be a monarchy, the only reason it was stopped was because others feared the power of the king," Ozpin explained getting a nod of understanding.

"I can see why and I do see the appeal I just worry that someone will become afraid of our kingdom with that system," Ren mentioned softly.

○○○○  
**[Ten years later]**

"Look at Lavender, she seems happy," Ruby said leaning against her husband. Lavender was their eldest followed by their son Cole and their youngest Gold. Each of them had silver eyes like her but they also had true magic like Ozpin. 

The fight against Salem had been annoying easy and while they hadn't killed her they had stopped her, Ruby's silver eyes vanished all the evil within her, and she had finally accepted the truth. They hadn't summoned the gods but it was a thought and there was a plan should they feel ready. Beacon was the pride and joy of Ruby and Ozpin as they oversaw the school more often than not. Weiss had opened a branch of the Schnee dust company in Vale and now the company promoted faunus rights and smaller businesses instead of destroying them. Yang and Blake traveled often between all kingdoms and were the ambassadors for Vale making sure to promote peace and equality. Jaune, Ren, and Nora stayed in the kingdom mostly and worked on the safety of everyone while Jaune led the military, although it wasn't what one would call such. It was a force against Grimm and not quite a proper military. Penny had moved back to Atlas and was once again protecting Mantle while Neo and Qrow stayed near by becoming the advisors of the king and queen. 

"Is it bad that I'm glad that they haven't started Signal up? I feel like they're going to drive your father crazy," Ozpin said with a laugh. He smiled as Glynda entered the tower where they stayed most of the day. There was a small kitchenette and room for their children to stay entertained.

"I'm still not okay with this relationship," Glynda said. She was the headmistress of Beacon and directly ran the school even if Ozpin and Ruby liked to keep their eye on it. Beacon had been and would forever be their home.

"So you keep saying," Ruby said with a fond eye roll. She moved and cuddled with Oz as the two worked out the current problem. "Oz, I can't do that again, I don't think I would make it through," Ruby said with a sigh thinking of the war. They had opened the school despite it crawling with Grimm and while it was a risky move it had been the right one as they had easily been able to get the Grimm population down and eventually rebuild everything even if the students knew the risk at studying at a Grimm infested school


End file.
